quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Hall
| age = Late 20s/Early 30s | home =Seattle, Washington | affil = CIA AIC (disguised as black ops) | occupation = Former CIA case officer Former CIA instructor at Camp Peary Actuary (undercover work) | species = | gender =Female | haircolor =Black | eyecolor =Brown | relatives =Owen Hall (father) | currentallies = | currentenemies =Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Shelby Wyatt *Dayana Mampasi *Matthew Keyes *Will Olsen *Harry Doyle *Miranda Shaw *Claire Haas *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *León Velez † | portrayedby = Tracy Ifeachor | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Kudove | latestappearance = EPICSHELTER | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |latestmention = RAINBOW}} Lydia Hall is a character who is introduced in season two. She is portrayed by Tracy Ifeachor. Character Biography Sometime in her life, Lydia joined the CIA, became an operative and served as a co-instructor at the Farm, along with Owen Hall, Angie Reynolds, and Jason Bowling. Secretly, Lydia ran an approved black ops program which eventually became the AIC. Dayana Mampasi, León Velez, and Ryan Booth were all recruited into this group. A year later, she attended the G-20 summit in New York that was sabotaged by the Citizens Liberation Front. Towards the end of the hostage crisis event, she uploaded the intelligence drives containing classified information onto the Internet. As a result of her action, she was incarcerated in a federal prison Description Lydia is described as "Jessica Jones by night, Jessica Chastain in 'Zero Dark Thirty' by day" and a "highly accomplished actuary with a few twists up her sleeve". She is a CIA case officer and co-instructor at The Farm. Originally posing as just another recruit, she and Owen Hall revealed her true role as a lesson to the others. As co-instructor, she's pushed Alex Parrish really hard during the training exercises. Trivia * She is a former CIA case officer. ** She is a former CIA instructor at The Farm. ** Her former cover work story on CIA missions was in the role of an actuary. * She is African-American. * She speaks multiple languages. * In JMPALM, it was revealed that she recruited Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi and León Velez into a black ops division training program. ** In FALLENORACLE, it was assumed that she was disguised as an associate of the AIC due to covertly running the training program inside the CIA. ** In the same episode, Lydia admitted in a conversation with Ryan that the training program was fully approved and sanctioned by the CIA. Later, she provided a secret assignment to Ryan. She instructed Ryan to set a tap in the servers at the NSA building that will allow their covert group to monitor all emails and phone calls on the United States Eastern Seaboard. Soon after the tap was placed, Lydia mentioned that their success in the mission allowed the NSA to thwart a bombing attack at a Syrian refugee camp. *** Soon after, the black ops program turned into a rogue intelligence faction. It was formed by operatives who believed that certain sacrifices were necessary in order to eliminate government oversight of the black ops program. * In EPICSHELTER, it was revealed that she set Alex up to believe that Dayana was a member of the AIC. Later, Dayana admitted that she was part of the special ops division of the CIA but her boss, Lydia, told her to find Will Olsen to destroy the drives. As the conversation occurred, Lydia shot Alex. ** In that same episode, Alex finds Lydia downloading the intelligence drives towards the end of the 2018 Hostage Crisis. Telling Alex that she is a CIA operative, she explained that members of the AIC/black ops program had planned to download the drives and upload its contents into the internet. Later, she stated to Alex that her motive for uploading sensitive intelligence into the internet was to destroy the corruption within the United States government. ** Shortly after, Lydia got into a fight with Alex. Later, Alex won the fight. As a result of her actions during the hostage crisis, she is branded as a traitor to United States. Charged with treason, she is later incarcerated in a federal prison. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Agents Category:Villains Category:AIC Associates Category:Terrorists Category:CIA Instructors